fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme!
Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! (ブリージング! プリキュア! スタニング スープリーム! Burījingu! Purikyua! Sutaningu Sūpurīmu!) is the sequel to Breathing! Pretty Cure! and created by User:CureJade2910. Story Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Episodes Secretia has been in peace after the the banishment of Breathless but it appears she's back! And she has brainwashed students of Yumegaoka. The trio,Akshi,Jessi and Chimera are revived once more but join with two others,Kiryoku and Uta, two girls who were originally friends but began to grow distant, now become Cure Aura and Cure Choir. With later joined, Cure Divine, revealed as a normal student:Toshi,they face the Reflect Cures once again and Cure Eternal takes on a new alter ego. They find out who they really are in Secretia and a few secrets alongside. Characters Pretty Cure Kagirinai Akshi(キャガーリナイ アックシー Kyagārinai Akkushī) Akshi is the first cure to be found. She looks quiet and is alone most of the time,but really a stubborn but kind person with a little amount of friends. She likes to design and hopes to be fashion designer in the future. At first,she isn't sure about the Pretty Cure business but gets used to it after finding out it could help find a meaning of herself. Her alter ego is Cure Eternal(キュア エターナル Kyua Etānaru). However it changes to Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu), her theme colour being Jade Green and sub being Wine red and Black. Element:Spirits. Form Change:Everlasting Luminary Kaisoku Jessi(カイソッカ ジェシー Kaisoka Jeshī) Jessica is the second cure. She is Akshi's childhood friend and is shy but befriends her again. She isn't quite stubborn and is rarely seen laughing. She hopes to be a vet and is extremely good at art. She is the first victim to be turned into a Nightmare and is then saved by Cure Eternal. Her alter ego is Cure Palette (キュア パレット Kyua Paretto),her signature colour being Red,and subs being Purple and Black. Element:Thunder Sento Chimera(セントー カイミアラー Sentō Kaimiarā) Chimera is the final cure of the prequel. She is known to be mean at first and attended the same school as Akshi before she left for Yumegoaka. After she had left,people bullied her because she befriended a lonely person who left and they considered Akshi a psycho for "running away". Now upset and finding out Akshi moved to Yumegoaka,she then moves there to find out Akshi had befriended her old friend,making both of them rivals between Akshi but she begins to like Jessi. Her alter ego is Cure Shrine (キュア シュライン Kyua Shurain),colours being Burning Orange and subs being Pink and Green. Element:Fire Hinikuna Kiryoku(ヒニカナー カーヨッカ Hinikanā Kāyokka) Kiryoku is a cure that is new to the team. A bit like Akshi, people that is fond of tend to have a slight change around her. She is often down and was also friends with the team in the sequel,not knowing at all they are Pretty Cure. When she down because Chimera refused to tell her why they were close,Kiryoku runs to Jessi and Akshi and the reveal that secret and she promises to not let it out. From the second episode, she becomes Cure Aura (キュア オーラ Kyua Ōra),theme colour being Pink and subs Yellow and White. Element:Air Meiro Uta(メルロー ユーター Merurō Yūtā) Uta is the other new Pretty Cure. She is a bright and cheerful person that loves to sing and has lots of enthusiasm around people. Although kind and bright, she can be easily offended if people talk behind her back about the things she can't do. She is also another one Akshi's friends and is quite fond of the others(although she progresses to grow fond of Chimera). From the third episode,she becomes Cure Choir(キュア クァイアー Kyua Ku~aiā),theme colour being Sky Blue,subs being Red and Cerise.Element:Water Tengoku Toshi(テンゴッカ トッシー Tengokka Tosshī) Toshi is the fifth Pretty Cure of this. She is a minor character in the prequel and is known to be quite stubborn but also kind and caring. When played with,she can be easily hurt but still shows her stubborn side to back up herself. She cares for for her friends very much and always backs them up when they are down,whether it's just one of them or not. She makes her appearance as a Pretty Cure around the early Twentieth episodes as Cure Divine(キュア ディバイン Kyua Dibain),theme colour being Yellow,Purple and orange. Element:Earth. Fairies/Mascots Beauty(ビューティー Byūtī) Beauty is Akshi's partner. She is confident and has the ability to turn into her partner as show in BrPC12 when Akshi is ill and insists on going to audition for a play. She is also someone who helps her with her true styles and persona. She is a pink fluffy lamb however unlike the other fairies,she doesn't speak and instead often speaks in "Sheep Language" which is only understood by Akshi since the beginning of the Prequel. Art(アート Āto) Jessi's partner. She is like her and seems more food addicted than Jessi. Jewel(ジュエル Jueru) Chimera's partner. He seems to have many rows with her. Enchant(エンチャント Enchanto) Kiryoku's partner. Score(スコア Sukoa) Uta's partner. Villains Breathless(息を切らした Iki o kirashita) The "main'" villain. She has new servants that were brainwashed students of Yumegaoka. Later found out to be controlled by Kimiko. Kimiko(キミコ Kimiko) Kimiko is a very powerful servant. Her name was Elsia (襟 Erishia). As a villain and in her human form,Kimiko always tries to take Akshi's friends away from her but fails at doing so but can easily defeat them if she wanted to. It turns out that she is the main villain. Nightmare(悪夢 Akumu) The monsters used in the series. They can be created using Alive Souls which have been corrupted by the servants and Breathless herself. The targets are often people who have thrown tantrums,got upset,crying,and sometimes even happy people however happy Alive Souls don't create Strong Nightmares. Instead they are very weak and can be easily purified by a primary attack. Reflect Pretty Cure(リフレクト プリキュア Rifurekuto Purikyua) Pretty Cures that represent the past selves of the cures. NOTE:Click Here to see the info about Reflect Eternal,Palette and Shrine.: *'Reflect Eternal' *'Reflect Palette' *'Reflect Shrine' *'Reflect Aura' **She is part of Kiryoku when she didn't trust anyone. She is defeated by the Mystic Spear's Mysterious Allure Flame. *'Reflect Choir' **The part of Uta when she didn't want to sing and let temper flame out every day. She's defeated by the Rhapsody Tact's Melody Charm Perform. Items Magical Soul Pact The transformation devices. Each cure has a different phrase to transform. These are upgraded versions of the Soulful Pacts,Kiryoku retrieves one of these. Crystal Brooch Akshi's new transformation device. It is used to transform into Cure Phoenix. While her old device is split. Ultra Goddess Blade Cure Eternal's weapon. It is upgraded in the series. After its upgrade,it receives Wings which are attached to the Magical Soul Pacts. Ultra Art Shield Cure Palette's weapon. It receives Petals that are attached to her Magical Soul Pact after upgrade. Ultra Fighter Arrow Cure Shrine's weapon. It receives cutters on its sides after upgrade. Ultra/Mystic Spear Cure Aura's weapon. Although Cure Aura appears in this series and her weapon made its first appearance here,it still gets upgraded a while later to help perform the group attack. Ultra/Rhapsody Tact Cure Choir's weapon. Like the Mystic Spear,it upgrades after being used a while in order to perform the group attack. Peacock Tears A substance needed to recharge the Magical Soul Pacts and also to feed the partners. Trivia Gallery 2014_-_1_(24).png|Magical Soul Pact 2014_-_1_(23).png|Reflect Eternal Pheonixpose.jpeg|(Official)Cure Pheonix's Pose Palette_pose.jpeg|(Official)Cure Palette's Pose Shrine_pose.jpeg|Cure Shrine's Official Pose Immortality.jpeg|Official Profile of Immortality,Akshi's Spirit. Creativity.jpeg|Official Profile of Creativity,Jessi's Spirit. Serenity.jpeg|Official Profile of Serenity,Chimera's Spirit. Beautyprof.jpeg|Official Profile of Beauty BeautyCureIdolprof.jpeg|Official Profile of Cure Idol/Beauty Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:CureJade2910 Category:Fan Series Category:Series based on Real People Category:Sequels Category:CureJade2910's Official Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series